darthfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:Hopping down
' Warning! Whiny flounce incoming. Please ignore it. '''Hopping down'—so for the last couple of days I have been lazing around, writing crap songs, masturbating and what not. Though none of that is particularly relevant to this. During this time I have also been contemplating everything in my non-existent real life and I realized that it is because of my (self-diagnosed) Epilepsy, Gulf War syndrome, Chronic inflammatory demyelinating polyneuropathy, Wernicke-Korsakoff syndrome, and perhaps that other one I can't remember, that I give so little of a crap about Darthipedia. It bugs me just to see funny content on the wiki, and I never knew why until I had a vision about it. I can't stand seeing funny articles around here and to be honest, there is a lot of them. Even some of my own work is fucking hilarious and I know it, but I guess I just wrote because my fingers like to tap dance on the keyboard. I love Darthipedia and I love writing; I'm brilliant at writing, from what I've told myself and what the illiterate hobo down the street told me, which is why I do it so much. But, I've realized, laughing at Darthipedia is slowly killing me; according to my doctor (who doubles as as a hobo), I can only laugh twelve more times before I die (please, no jokes on this page). I've done so much for this wiki, and what has the Darthipedia community ever done for me!? Okay, aside from the adminship, the IRC ops, the not having to actually do anything, the chance to block some of my best friends, and a freshwater system and baths and public order, what has Darthipedia ever done for me? I fixed a typo on that page II can't remember, and what did I get in return? Zilch. So, I'm leaving. I'm never ever coming back, no matter how much you beg me (I know you will; I await it eagerly). Even if you offer me a wookiee-cookie, I won't come back. You'll never see me again, I promise you (some of you may see me staring into your house on Wednesday evenings, but that doesn't count). Just to note, I won't actually be relinquishing me admin powers, or my IRC ops, or my respected-user (HA!) status, for reasons I cannot reveal. Also, I probably won't actually be leaving, or anything of the sort. I hope you're happy. Yours sincerely, AdmirableAckbar 21:13, 30 June 2008 (UTC) P.S. is a douchebag, and I'll be glad to be away from him. *This user CRYING WHEN AMIDRABLE ACKBLARG RELEVATES IT'S HIM SAYING ADIOS. Madclaw [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 21:51, 30 June 2008 (UTC) :Wow, that's... terrible news. I'm really quite shocked, and I've been dreading this for some time. What with Gonk being a bit more busy recently, and you hopping down... what I'm trying to say is oh fuddy duddy, Darthipedia will miss you as an admin. Acky, you did a great job, and you helped many, including me personally, and I believe I speak for the whole of Darthipedia when I say: Thank you. — 'supergeeky1' '\ /''' (''1-800-Burl-Ives'') 00:40, 1 July 2008 (UTC) ::Boy jeez, Acky, we could really need you back. But, this is your own path, and so I say: Good luck.Imperial Star Destroyer 06:44, 1 July 2008 (UTC) *Once in a great while, a user comes to Darthipedia whose courage, vision, and unimpeachable personal hygiene leave so profound an impact as to make that user a part of our shared cultural heritage. This announcement, though not entirely unexpected, still comes as a palpitation-inducing shock. It marks the end of an era—I dub it the Ackbar Era, those halcyon days beginning with the wiki's founding and ending on that fateful day of June 30, 2008. Whatever the future may hold for this community, whatever unforeseeable impacts AdmirableAckbar's departure may have, and whatever any of us may have personally felt about Acky's particular lifestyle choices, I know in my heart that we all wish fiery death upon him for putting us through this torment. Gonk ([[User talk:Gonk|''Gonk!]]) 13:37, 1 July 2008 (UTC) :IT'S A TRAP! [[User:Graestan|'Graestan']]([[User talk:Graestan|'Talk''']]) 21:57, 2 July 2008 (UTC)